Decisions
by sexymama25
Summary: Tohru is living with the Sohma family. She cares deeply for all the Sohma men but which of the Sohma men will Tohru choose to be with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuki was walking home from school alone because he had a student council meeting and asked Kyo to walk Tohru home. Yuki is nearly to the house when he sees a couple kissing in the middle of the path. Yuki stops dead in his tracks as he recognizes the couple kissing it is Tohru and Kyo. Yuki tries to turn and leave before they see him but they break apart and Tohru sees Yuki turning to leave. Tohru calls out to Yuki.

"This is not what it looks like Yuki"  
Yuki stops and turns back Tohru's heart breaks as she sees the tears in his eyes. As Yuki turns and runs away again. Tohru turns to go after him when Kyo grabs her arm.

"Let him go Tohru"

"I can't do that Kyo I love him to"

Kyo let's go of Tohru's arm and watches as Tohru runs after Yuki.  
"Damn rat always ruining things"  
Kyo continues his walk to the house alone wondering if Tohru will find Yuki and what's going to happen if she does. The thought sickens Kyo of Tohru being with Yuki but if that's who she chooses he will accept it because he loves her. Tohru searches for Yuki for 30 minutes before she realizes that he problem went to his secret base. She turns around and heads to Yuki's secret base. She finds Yuki sitting next to the garden crying.

"I thought Tohru liked me I guess I was wrong" Yuki mutters to himself.

"Yuki" Tohru calls out to him as she runs to him.

"Go back to your boyfriend Kyo Tohru I don't need you" Yuki says still not looking up at her.

"Yuki, Kyo is not my boyfriend we just kissed" Tohru says as she sits down next to Yuki.

"I don't want to hear it okay its obvious you don't feel the same way I do about you" Yuki says still not looking at Tohru.

"Yuki that's not it I love you and Kyo both"  
A look of total shock crosses Yuki's face as he shacks his head to make sure he's heard right.

"Did you say you loved both of use" Yuki asks looking at Tohru hopefully?

"Yes" Tohru replies still looking at the ground"

Yuki turns towards Tohru and lifts her chin. Their eyes lock as they lean in towards each other and then there lip touch. At first it's a slow kiss then Tohru deepens the kiss as Tohru pulls Yuki closer. They are tongues wrestling now but like most young people they have to come up for air. 10 minutes later they break apart.

"That was some kiss huh"

"Yeah, Yuki we should be getting back"

Yuki grabs her arm and pulls her close to him.

"Not yet Tohru I just want you to myself for a little while longer"

"I no but its not far until I decide which one of you I want to be with"

"I understand and I will respect whatever decision you make"

The two leave the secret base heading back to Shigure's house as they near the house. Kyo jumps out from behind a bush and grabs Tohru.

"Hey Babe missed you"  
Yuki is fuming by now Tohru tries to pull free of Kyo's grip until finally Yuki pulls her free and puts Tohru behind him.

"What's your problem?"

"What's your problem?"

"Both of you stop it if you fight I'll have nothing to do with either of you"  
"Fine but just tell this damn rat not to interfere with my time with you again"

"Same goes for you stupid cat"

Fine the two storm of into the house up to their rooms as Tohru goes into the kitchen to make dinner for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week has went by since Tohru admitted that she loved both Yuki and Kyo tension are high. One afternoon Shigure asks to speak to her in his office.

"What did you want to talk to me about Shigure?" Tohru asks worriedly.

"Your relationship with Yuki and Kyo" Shigure says.

"I told them how I felt for both of them" Tohru replies nervously.

"Now I understand why all the tension" Shigure says worriedly.

Just then Tohru stumbles falling over a chair in his office. Shigure runs up and help her up from the ground.

"Are you okay Tohru" Shigure asks worriedly.

"Yeah I was just a little dizzy is all nothing serious" Tohru says.

As she tries to stand again she collapses back in Shigure's arms.

"That's it Tohru I'm calling Hatori to make sure you're okay" Shigure replies sitting her on the couch.

"I really don't think that's necessary but if you must" Tohru says trying to stand up and falls again.

Shigure picks Tohru up bridal style and carries her to her room followed by two very worried boys. Once Tohru is resting comfortably in her room Yuki and Kyo turn to Shigure.

"What did you do to her she was fine when she came in there?" Yuki and Kyo ask accusingly.

"I didn't do anything to her now if you'll excuse me I have to go call Hatori to come make sure Miss Honda is okay" Shigure says angrily.

The other two follow him back downstairs to wait for Hatori to arrive. 15 minutes later there is knock on the door. Shigure opens it to let Hatori in.

"Where is Miss Honda at?" Hatori asks worriedly.

"Upstairs in her room Hatori" Shigure replies.  
Hatori goes upstairs and knocks on Tohru's door.

"Come in" Tohru says.

"How are you feeling Miss Honda" Hatori asks.

"You can call me Tohru" Tohru says.

"OKay how are you doing Tohru" Hatori asks.

"Earlier I was a little dizzy but now I'm feeling much better now" Tohru says sitting up in bed.

"Let me just check you out to make sure okay" Hatori says checking her vital signs.

"Okay Hatori" Tohru says laying down so that he can check her vital signs.

He touches her forehead and notices that she's running a slight fever. Then he looks up into her eyes and he can't stop himself from bending down and kissing her. Then he realizes what he's doing and pulls away instantly.

"I am truly sorry Miss Honda I don't no what came over me" Hatori says getting up to leave.

"It's alright Hatori" Tohru says.

"You are running a little fever rest for today and I'll have you come into my office tomorrow" Hatori says putting his supplies back in his bag.

Hatori is about to get up from her bed when Tohru grabs the sleeve of his Doctor's coat. Hatori turns back to Tohru as she leans up and kisses him on the lips.

"Thank you for always taking care of me Hatori" Tohru says sweetly.

"It's my job" Hatori replies picking up his bag to leave.

Then Hatori leaves her room going back downstairs to tell the others that she requires rest and to bring her to his office tomorrow for a thorough check up. Then he leaves the house and gets in his car heading back to the main house wondering what just happened between him and Tohru.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Doctor's visit

Early the next morning Tohru is awakened by the sound of arguring. Tohru gets up out of bed and head downstairs to see what's going on. She finds Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki fighting.

"What is going on in here?" Tohru yells shocked to see the boys fighting.

"Oh we're sorry we didn't mean to wake you" Yuki says bowing while apologizing.

"Please forgive us" Kyo says also bowing.

"You better go get dressed we have to head over to Hatori's office" Shigure says ushering her back up the stairs to get ready.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" Tohru says turning and running up the stairs.

Tohru turns around and runs back upstairs to hop in the shower.

"I have never seen anyone so happy about going to the doctor" Shigure says suspiciously.

"So I'll go with Tohru to Hatori's office" Yuki says grabbing his jacket.

"Okay enough before we start fighting again how about we all go" Shigure says seriously

"Agreed" Yuki and Kyo says.

They all sit down and wait for Tohru to come back downstairs to head to Hatori's office. 15 minutes later Tohru walks down the stairs to see three very anxious faces.

"Are you ready to go Tohru" Shigure asks as she comes down the stairs  
"Yeah"? Tohru says grabbing her jacket.

All three men get up and follow Tohru out of the house. Soon enough they arrive at the Main Sohma house. All four of them head over to Hatori's private offices.

"Well I see you guys have finally arrived" Hatori says looking anxious.

"Sorry Hatori I woke up late" Tohru replies apologetically.

"Well come into my office so I can give her a full examination" Hatori says seriously.  
Tohru walks into Hatori's office leaving the other three men outside in the hallway passing. Hatori runs many tests and then once the result is in comes back into the room to tell Tohru.

"Okay Doc give it to me straight am I going to live" Tohru asks nervously.

"Yes, Miss Honda you have a breathing condition that causes you to get dizzy and faint I will prescribe some medication and you should be fine in no time" Hatori says smiling at Tohru

"Thank you very much Hatori" Tohru says hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
Hatori is about to leave the room for Tohru to get dressed when he turns back around and looks at her.

"Tohru I like you a lot" Hatori says while looking down at his feet fidgeting nervously.

A look of surprise comes over Tohru's face but then she finally speaks.

"I like you too Hatori" Tohru says shyly.

With those words and a smile on his face he leaves the room allowing Tohru to get dressed. He is bombarded by questions as soon as he steps out of the room.

"How is she Hatori"? Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure ask worriedlyl.

"She's going to be fine" Hatori says hearing the sigh of relief from the others.

A few seconds later Tohru walks out and hugs Yuki and Kyo affectionately.

"We were so worried about you" Yuki and Kyo say both trying to kiss her on the lips but only succeeding in kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you guys I love you both for caring so much" Tohru says kissing them both on the lips.  
Hatori watches the scene between these three and wonders does he really have a shot at winning Tohru's heart but hey it's worth a try isn't it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Momiji Asks Tohru Out

A few days later Tohru is at school when Momiji runs up to Tohru and Yuki.

"I'm glad I caught you two before you left" Momiji says nervously.

"What's wrong Momiji?" Tohru asks worriedly.

" I was wondering Tohru would you like to go to the hot springs with me"

"Is it another holiday already" Yuki asks looking at Momiji suspiciously.

"No" Momiji replies looking away from Yuki.

Yuki looks at Momiji suspiciously putting his arm around Tohru's shoulder.

"I'll talk to you later Tohru see you Yuki" Momiji says leaving.

Tohru and Yuki head home because Kyo is staying after for football practice. They walk in silence until the house comes into sight.

"Do you want to do something tonight Tohru" Yuki asks hopefully.

"What did you have in mind Yuki" Tohru asks leaning onto his shoulder.  
"Watching a movie in my room" Yuki says suggestively.

"I think that would be great" Tohru says kissing Yuki on the mouth before they get to Shigure's house.

Soon they arrive at Shigure's house unbeknowst to Yuki Momiji followed them and waited for Yuki to go upstairs before he knocks on the door. Tohru goes and opens the door and sees Momiji standing there fidgeting.

"Momiji what are you doing here" Tohru asks worriedly.

"Good evening Tohru I've come to ask you something important" Momiji says fidgeting with his hands.

"Come inside I was just ready to start dinner" Tohru says ushering him into the house.

Momiji follows Tohru into the kitchen and sits at the counter wondering how to broach the subject.

"Is something wrong Momiji" Tohru asks worriedly.

"Well earlier when I asked you about going to the hot spring" Momiji says.

"Yes, what about it" Tohru asks questioningly.  
"Well you never really gave me an answer" Momiji says worriedly.  
"I'm sure we would love to go to the hot springs with you" Tohru says.

Momiji's face falls as he realizes that Tohru misconstrued his invitation. Momiji gets up from the table and walks over to Tohru and taps her on the shoulder. She bends down to listen to what he has to say.

"I was asking you to come with me to the hot spring on a date Tohru" Momiji says.

Tohru stands there totally shocked as the cute little boy looks up at her. Tohru bends down and kisses Momiji on the lips and pats him on the head.

"I would really love that when would you like to go" Tohru asks kindly.

"This weekend if you aren't doing anything" Momiji says happily.

"That's great I'll see you this weekend" Tohru says hugging Momiji.

Then Momiji jumps up and walks out of Shigure's house with a big goofy smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Movie Night With Yuki

Later that night after dinner Yuki and Tohru retire upstairs to his room to watch a movie as they previously planned. Kyo stops them

"Where are you to going ?" Kyo demands blocking there way.

"To my room you stupid Cat" Yuki replies pushing past Kyo.

"Why?" Kyo asks worriedly.

"To watch a movie Kyo its kind of a date okay" Tohru says calmly.

Kyo gets an angry look on his face until Kyo kisses him on the cheek and whispers in his ear.

"I'll go out with you tomorrow night" Tohru says to Kyo.

Yuki gets a little upset but doesn't complain since he has her tonight.

"Come on Tohru the movie and snacks are already in my room" Yuki replies.

"Coming Yuki" Tohru says following Yuki up the stairs to his room.

Kyo goes up to the roof to figure out where to take Tohru to tomorrow night. Meanwhile in Yuki's room.

"What movie did you rent for us to watch?" Tohru asks giddily.

"Scream 3 I hope you like it" Yuki replies.

Tohru squeals and hugs Yuki. A shocked look comes over his face at her reaction.

"Do you like that movie" Yuki asks nervously.

"It's my favorite movie in the entire world how did you no" Tohru asks a little shocked that Yuki new that she liked that movie.

"It's my favorite movie too" Yuki replies also shocked that its Tohru's favorite movie.

Yuki hits the play button on the VCR's and the movie starts. Two hours later the movie ends and Tohru gets up to leave.

" I really had fun we should do this again sometime" Tohru says hugging Yuki before getting off his bed.  
"It's still early you want to do something else" Yuki offers not wanting there date to end.

"Yeah what did you have in mind" Tohru asks leaning back on Yuki's bed and stretching.

Yuki lays down beside her and starts kissing her neck Tohru moans as Yuki works on unbuttoning the buttons to her shirt then Tohru pulls away from Yuki.

"Did I do something wrong Tohru" Yuki asks worriedly.  
"No you didn't Yuki I should be going though" Tohru says with tears brimming in her eyes.

Yuki turns Tohru to face him and sees the tears. He wipes them from her eyes and gently lays her back on the bed kissing her on the mouth before laying beside her. Tohru tries to get up and leave.

"Stay with me Tohru" Yuki asks in a pleading voice.  
"Yuki it wouldn't be fair" Tohru says seriously.

"We don't have to do anything I just want you close to me is all" Yuki offers with a smile.

Tohru smiles and hugs Yuki and they fall asleep like that hugging each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fight

The next morning Tohru is awakened my the sound of a door being kicked in she opens her eyes to see Kyo standing there fuming.

"Get out of here you stupid cat can't you see we're trying to sleep" Yuki says throwing a pillow at Kyo.

"You damn rat you always have to get everything first" Kyo says accusingly.

"You're making absolutely no sense this morning now leave my room Kyo" Yuki says confused at what he's talking about.

Tohru senses that this situation is about to seriously esculate so she tries to get out of the bed but Yuki holds her to his side. In the next instant Kyo and Yuki are rolling around on the floor fighting. Tohru jumps up and tries to break the two apart.

"Would you two please stop fighting" Tohru yells covering her ears.

Just then Shigure walks up the stairs after hearing the commotion followed by Hatori who stopped by with Tohru's prescriptions.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Shigure and Hatori ask yelling.

"Shigure make them stop they're going to kill each other" Tohru yells scared for them both.  
Hatori grabs Yuki while Shigure holds Kyo.

"What are you two fighting over?" Shigure demands to no.

"Yuki the bastard had sex with my Tohru" Kyo says struggling to free himself from Shigure.  
Tohru is getting a headache and she finally scream making all eyes turn to her.

"For one thing Kyo I do not belong to you and me and Yuki did not have sex we fell asleep after watching the movie" Tohru yells pointing a finger right in Kyo's face.  
Kyo calms down and smiles at Tohru. Yuki on the other hand is still fuming made. Tohru walks over to Yuki and kisses him passionately on the mouth calming him down instantly.

"Now would you three please go downstairs so I may speak to Yuki alone" Tohru demands more calmly now.  
"I don't trust that pervert he might try to force himself on you" Kyo declares vehemently.  
"I'm not like you stupid Cat I respect Tohru to much to ever do anything she didn't want to do" Yuki replies angrily.

"Oh you want to take this outside you damn rat" Kyo says getting into a fighting stance.

"Anytime I haven't kicked you butt in a while" Yuki says confidently.

The two step towards each other as Hatori and Shigure throw there hands up in the air giving up when Tohru steps between the two boys.

"If you both don't stop fighting right now I will never speak to either of you again" Tohru says yelling at both of them.

"Fine but this isn't over you damn cat" Yuki says looking at Kyo menancingly.

"Sure aint you stupid rat" Kyo replies angrily.

Then Hatori, Shigure and Kyo leave the room leaving Tohru and Yuki standing there staring at each other.

"Thank you Yuki for understanding" Tohru says giving Yuki a smile that melts his heart.

" I love you Tohru and I'm willing to wait until you're ready okay I want lie I wanted you last night but I also want you to be committed to me and only me when we do it" Yuki says kissing Tohru on the cheek before heading to the bathroom for a shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kyo's Date

The following night Kyo takes Tohru out for icecream in town. The sit in silence until Kyo speaks.

"Tohru do you want to go back to the house and play video games" Kyo offers not having anything else in mind to do.

"Okay" Tohru says not really happy with there plans.

The two leave the icecream parlor heading back to Shigure's house. When they arrive back they find the house completely deserted.

"I guess we have the whole place to ourselves huh" Kyo says with a seductive smile and a wink.

Tohru punches Kyo in the shoulder and giggles and takes off running. Kyo chases after her and then tackles her onto the couch. There eyes lock as Kyo bends down and captures Tohru's lips. They kiss passionately as Kyo's hand slips under Tohru's shirt and he slowly begins to kiss down her neck. Kyo starts unbuttoning Tohru's shut when they hear the front door open they jump apart and sit up. Shigure walks into the living room seeing Tohru and Kyo sitting there both beat red.

"What are you two doing home I thought you were out on a date?" Shigure asks looking at them suspiciously.

"We were but we decided to come back and play video games" Kyo replies frustratedly.

"Okay well I'm heading upstairs to bed I'll see you guys in the morning" Shigure says before going up the stairs.

Once Shigure is gone Kyo turns towards Tohru.

"Would you like to finish what we started upstairs in my room" Kyo offers suggestively.

"No let's play video games like we planned" Tohru says a little nervous about were things were going to.

Kyo is a little frustrated but he hooks up the playstation 2 and hands her a controller to show her which buttons to push for what. They play video games for about two hours before the front door opens again. Kyo grabs Tohru and kisses her passionately lifting her up bridal style and carrying her to his room.

"What are you doing Kyo?" Tohru asks nervously.

"Nothing" Kyo says.

Kyo starts raining kisses down the side of her neck sucking on a particular spot making sure to leave a hickey for Yuki to see tomorrow. He reaches for the buttons of her shirt but she pulls away from him.

"What's wrong Tohru?" Kyo asks shocked by her actions.

"I'm just not ready to do that yet Kyo I hope you understand" Tohru says.

"Tohru" Kyo says but stops and lays back on the bed rubbing his hands through his hair frustratedly.

"I better go then" Tohru offers getting up off the bed.

"Yeah maybe you should" Kyo says turning over pretending to be sleep.

Tohru gets up off the bed and heads back downstairs to get her a snack just then she hears the front door open she walks out into the entrance hall to see Yuki standing there with some girl she hides behind the pillar and listens.

"I had a great time tonight Yuki" The girl from the door says.  
"I had a great time to Samantha" Yuki replies hugging her.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime" Samantha asks hopefully.

"Yeah that would be great" Yuki replies.

Tohru peeps around the corner only to see Yuki kiss the girl on the lips before shutting the door and walking on into the house heading upstairs to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jealous

Tohru is fuming mad as she stands in the kitchen. How could Yuki do this to her she thought they had something well Yuki Sohma's got some explaining to do. Tohru storms up to Yuki's room and knocks on his door Yuki opens it with a big goofy smile.

"Tohru are you just getting in I guess you and Kyo had a late date" Yuki says.

"Don't you give me that crap who was she" Tohru asks demandingly.

"Who was who what are you talking about Tohru" Yuki asks seriously  
"The girl" Tohru demand looking at him angrily.

"Keep your voice down or you'll wake the whole house" Yuki says trying to calm Tohru down.

"I will not keep my voice down tell me who she is" Yuki says still yelling.

Yuki grabs Tohru's arm and pulls her into his room. Looking out into the hall to make sure Tohru's outburst didn't wake anyone up. He shuts the door and turns back to a still fuming Tohru.

"She's just a friend am I not allowed to have friends" Yuki asks getting angry.

"Friends don't fucking kiss like that Yuki so don't give me that crap" Tohru accuses.  
"So what I kissed her you have no right to judge me you were on a date with Kyo tonight remember" Yuki says angrily.

"But still I thought we had an understanding" Tohru asks calming down slightly.  
"Did you think I was just going to sit around and wait for you to make your decision well I'm not" Yuki says still agitated by Tohru's accusation.

"You told me you loved me though Yuki" Tohru says unhappily.

"I love you Tohru more than I care to admit but I can't just wait around for you to chose Kyo or someone else it isn't fair of you to ask me to do that" Yuki says staring into her eyes and begging her to understand how he feels.

Tohru sits down on Yuki's bed and breaks into tears. Yuki walks over to her and wraps his arms around her wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry Yuki I just got so jealous when I saw you with her" Tohru says leaning into Yuki.

"Now you no how I feel when I see you with Kyo or any other guy" Yuki says looking at her seriously.

Then she realizes that Yuki must feel the same way when he saw her kissing Kyo the first time Tohru hugs Yuki tightly and he hugs her back.

"Tohru go get some sleep tomorrow is a school day" Yuki says ushering her out of his room.

"Yuki can I stay in here with you" Tohru asks.

"If you want you can Tohru" Yuki says laying down.

Tohru crawls into Yuki's bed and lays down Yuki crawls in behind her and pulls her close to him kisses her on the temple before they fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Date with Momiji

The next day is Friday Tohru wakes up early to get ready for school she slips out of Yuki's arms and heads to the shower. After that she heads downstairs to make breakfast 30 minutes later Yuki and Kyo arrive downstairs for breakfast.

"Tohru is breakfast ready" Yuki asks from the hallway

"Almost" Tohru replies happily.

The two sit at the table soon joined by Shigure.

"What are you two doing this weekend?" Shigure asks Kyo and Yuki.

"Nothing just hanging out here I guess" Yuki and Kyo reply.

Tohru walks in with the food and places a plate in front of each of them. Shigure turns towards Tohru.

"Miss Honda what are you doing this weekend" Shigure asks.

"Oh I'm going on a date with Momiji to the hot springs" Tohru replies happily.

Yuki and Kyo both drop there spoons as they look at Tohru totally shocked.

"You're going alone with Momiji to the Sohma hot springs on a date" Yuki and Kyo yell angrily.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that" Tohru asks nervous now.

"Nothing but Momiji's a pervert" Kyo replies angrily.

"Kyo be nice I am not a pervert" Momiji says as he takes a seat next to Tohru.

Yuki and Kyo give him a dirty look soon enough Tohru goes to get her bookbag and Yuki and Kyo surround Momiji.

"Hey guys what's up" Momiji says cheerily.

"You asked our Tohru out on a date" Yuki and Kyo demand surround Momiji.

"She's still a free agent until she officially dates somebody so all's fair in love isn't it" Momiji asks.

"Okay agreed may the best man wins" Yuki says.

"That's me" Kyo replies.

Just then Tohru comes back downstairs with her bookbag. The three head off to school leaving Shigure there shaking his head worried about Tohru Honda. Soon enough the school is finally over and the three head back to Shigure's house.

"Tohru I'll be back in an hour to get you" Momiji says skipping happily out of the house.  
"Okay Momiji I'll be ready" Tohru says.  
Tohru hurries up to her room and packs her bags and soon returns downstairs to meet Momiji. He walks in grabs her bags and heads back to the limo waiting outside for them. Tohru gets in and they are off to the hot springs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hot Springs

An hour later they arrive at the hot springs to be greated by the hostess.

"Master Momiji it is a pleasure to see you here again so soon" The hostess says bowing lowly.

"Well I wanted to bring Miss Honda here on a date" Momiji replies shyly.

"Oh well let me show you to your rooms" The hostess replies.

The hostess leads him to there room but there's an adjoining door that seperates the two room. Soon enough Tohru wants to take a bath and heads out to the hot springs. Tohru is soaking when she feels something rubbing against her leg. Tohru is about to scream when a hand comes out from in the water and covers her mouth. Momiji pops up with a silly smile on his face.

"What are you doing in here Momiji?" Tohru asks with a shocked look on her face.

"I wanted to surprise you did I" Momiji asks hopefully.

"Yeah you scared me nearly to death" Tohru replies hitting Momiji in the shoulder for scaring her.

Momiji gets a serious look on his face as he looks into Tohru's eyes and leans in towards her just then the hostess yell.

"Dinners ready" The hostess yells.

Tohru jumps out of the hot spring and looks back at Momiji.

"Are you coming Momiji" Tohru asks.

"I'm right behind you Tohru" Momiji says happily.

As Momiji climbs out of the hot spring and goes into his room to change into some clothes cursing all the while he vows after dinner though he will kiss Tohru Honda. The dinner is a quiet affair with a lot of conversation. Soon the two head back to there room for some T.V. time.

"Hey Tohru we never did finish our hot spring bath" Momiji says suggestively.

"No we didn't do you want to go back in" Tohru asks.  
"Yeah I would like that" Momiji replies happily.

The two go to the room and change into there bathing suits and head out to the hot springs. They soak for a little while then Momiji turns to Tohru.

"Are you enjoying yourself I want this date to be perfect" Momiji asks nervously.

"I'm having a wonderful time Momiji thank you for bringing me here" Tohru replies giving him a smile.

There eyes lock as they lean in towards each other and there lips meet at first its a nice sweet kiss, then Momiji deepens the kiss pushing Tohru against the edge of the hot springs as his hands slid down her body. He starts kissing down her neck and tries to remove her bathing top Tohru pushes him away.

"Goodnight Momiji" Tohru says getting out of the hot springs and going to her room.

Momiji gets out also and goes to his room frustrated and unsatisified the next day they go hiking and fishing and soon it is time for them to return to Shigure's house. They pull up outside Shigure's house.

"I had a great time Tohru maybe we can go out again sometime" Momiji asks hopefully.

" I would like that Momiji" Tohru says kissing him on the cheek before getting out of the car.  
Tohru gets out of the car and walks into the house only to hear arguring again


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Haru's Back

When she walks into the living room she sees Haru and Kyo arguring about something. Just then Yuki comes downstairs to see what's with all the commotion. He spots Tohru standing at the door he runs to her.

"You're home how was the hot springs" Yuki asks glad to see Tohru again.

"It was good but I missed you guys" Tohru says hugging Yuki and kissing him on the cheek.

Just then Kyo and Haru look up from the game they're arguring over and notice Tohru talking to Yuki.

"Hey Tohru you back from your date with Momiji how was it" Kyo asks nervously.

"Okay he's a sweet kid" Tohru replies happily.

"So why don't you go out with me tomorrow night" Haru asks getting angry looks from Kyo and Yuki.

"Okay I guess" Tohru replies noncommitally.

"Pick you up here at 8:00 wear something sexy" Haru says winking at Tohru before he runs out of the house followed by Kyo and Yuki.

"Why hello Tohru what are those three fighting over now" Shigure asks as he walks into the living room.

"Me I guess" Tohru replies shyly.

"Oh I see am I the only Sohma man that has not succumb to your wiles" Shigure asks winking at Tohru.

"I guess so Shigure" Tohru replies happily.

With those words Tohru heads upstairs to unpack her bags. Once done she heads back downstairs to find Shigure. She knocks on Shigure's office door.

"Come in" Shigure calls.

"Shigure I was going to make myself a snack would you like something" Tohru asks cheerily.

"Would you come in for a minute" Shigure asks nervously.

"Okay" Tohru says walking into Shigure's office.

She walks into his office and sits on the chair in front of his desk.  
"I've been working on a play for your school and I need some help with this part could you read along with me and we'll see what we come up with" Shigure asks with puppy dog eyes.  
"Okay Shigure" Tohru replies taking the script he hands her.

The two stand in front of each other each with a script in there hand. Tohru reads her first line.

"I can't live without you Marco" Tohru says passionately.

"I don't want to live without you Jessica" Shigure says passionately.  
Shigure and Tohru move closer and closer to each other there lips meet in a kiss at first gentle but then more passionate as Tohru falls back in the chair with Shigure landing on top of her as his hands roam all over her body. He starts kissing down her neck and running his hand under her shirt squeezing her breasts through the bra Tohru moans. Just then Shigure hears yelling and jumps off Tohru.

"I should go now I hoped I helped you" Tohru says blushing profusely.

"Yes, I no exactly what comes next now" Shigure says winking at Tohru.

Tohru leaves out of Shigure's office a little breathless and totally shocked at how much she enjoyed kissing him. Just then she rounds the corner and runs into Yuki who is smiling.

"I was looking for you Tuesday would you like to go to the fair with me" Yuki asks nervously.

"Yes, I would love to go with you Yuki" Tohru replies kissing Yuki.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shigure is sitting in his office thinking about what just happened. Shigure is really upset about this situation he didn't think he had feelings for Tohru like that. Just then there's a knock on his office door.

"Come in" Shigure says a little anxiously.

" I was preparing lunch is there anything particular you would like" Tohru asks still blushing because of the kiss.

"Tohru we need to talk about what happened a little while ago" Shigure says seriously.

"Okay after lunch then" Tohru says shyly.

"Okay that will be fine" Shigure says.

Tohru returns to the kitchen to finish preparing lunch. Tohru thinks long and hard about what happened in Shigure's off. Then someone wraps his arms around her. She turns around to see Kyo.

"What you thinking about babe?" Kyo asks with a sexy smile on his face.

"Nothing important lunch is almost ready" Tohru says trying to concentrate on Kyo instead of the kiss she just shared with Shigure.

Speaking of the devil Shigure walks into the kitchen.

"Tohru is lunch ready" Shigure asks getting a little angry at the way Kyo is holding her.

"Yes, I was just about to bring it in" Tohru says shyly still looking at her feet.

"I'll help you Tohru" Kyo offers going to pick up the tray of drinks.

Tohru takes the tray of food into the living room while Kyo follows with the tray of drink. Everyone sits eating in silence every now and then Shigure sneaks a peak at Tohru. Soon enough lunch is over. Yuki goes to his guardian and Kyo goes out to train some more. Tohru and Shigure are left in the house alone.

"So should we have that talk now" Shigure asks hopefully?

"Okay here or in your office" Tohru asks shyly.

"In my office if you don't mind" Shigure says kindly.

Tohru takes the dishes into the kitchen and walks the short distance to Shigure's office it feels like a mile though. She knocks on the door.

"Come in Tohru" Shigure says.

Tohru walks in and sees Shigure sitting behind his desk looking serious as always.

"Have a seat Tohru" Shigure says.

"Okay" Tohru says sitting down.

"About what happened earlier I think I need to explain look as I'm sure you no all the Sohma men have feelings for you" Shigure says honestly.  
"Yes, I do realize that Shigure" Tohru says sadly.

"Well you've got a lot of things to decide and I don't want to be another burden on you" Shigure says almost disappointedly.

"You're not a burden I like all of you its just taking some time for me to figure out which one of you I want for my boyfriend so I give all of you a chance to show me why you should be my boyfriend" Tohru tries to explain what she is doing.

"I see so you're actually trying to be fair to everyone" Shigure says liking Tohru even more than before because of this.

"Yes, but it appears I'm doing a horrible job" Tohru says looking down at the ground embarrassed.

"No Tohru you aren't so I hope this want come as a surprise but would you go out with me sometime" Shigure asks hopefully.

"Of course Shigure I'm free on Wednesday" Tohru replies.

"Okay Wednesday night it is then Tohru" Shigure says with a goofy smile on his face.

"Bye" Tohru says with a smile on her face.

With that Tohru leaves Shigure's office and heads back to the kitchen to wash the dishes and go shopping for some groceries to make supper.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tohru is leaving the house when Kyo jumps from the roof scaring her nearly to death.

"I'm sorry that I scared you Tohru" Kyo says apologetically.

"It's all right just don't do it again" Tohru says hitting him in the shoulder for scaring her.

"Where are you going to?" Kyo asks.

"To grocery shop" Tohru says.

Just then Yuki walks up from his garden joining Tohru and Kyo.

"Where are you going Miss Honda?" Yuki walks up and asks.

"Grocery shopping" Tohru says.

"May I go along with you" Yuki asks giving her a smile?

"Of course" Tohru replies taking Yuki's arm.   
"Hey I'm coming to" Kyo says grabbing her other arm.

The three walk together to the store where they run into Rizu.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo and Yuki ask looking at Rizu worriedly.  
"I am so sorry can you every forgive me I shouldn't have come grocery shopping today I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble" Rizu says bowing to them apologetically.

"Rizu slow down okay it's fine you haven't caused us any trouble" Yuki says trying to calm him down.

"Oh thank you for your forgiveness Yuki" Rizu says.

"You're quite welcomed" Yuki replies.

Soon though Tohru's gotten all the supplies that she requires for dinner. The three head back to Shigure's house leaving Rizu standing there alone.

When they arrive back at Shigure's house they find the front door slightly ajar.

"Shigure are you in there" Tohru, Yuki, Kyo asks worriedly.  
They hear laughter coming from the living room they go to investigate only to find Ayame's sitting there with Shigure and Hatori.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kyo and Yuki ask angrily.

"We stopped by to talk to Shigure its a pleasure to see you again Miss Honda" Ayame's says giving Tohru a wink.

Yuki is pouting because his big brother is there.

"So little brother do you have any news to tell me" Ayame's asks looking at Yuki.

"No not really" Yuki replies sitting down next to Tohru.

"Hey why don't I fix us all a snack" Tohru replies?

"Thank you Tohru that would be great" Shigure says happily.

Tohru walks into the kitchen and starts preparing a snack when she feels something touch her shoulders. She turns around to find Ayame's standing there with a silly smile on his face.

"Is there something I can get for you Ayame's" Tohru asks nervously?

"Yeah there is something I need" Ayame's says moving closer to Tohru and pining Tohru against the wall.

Tohru looks up into Ayame's eyes a little frightened when Ayame's leans his head down and kisses her on the mouth. Tohru is shocked at first but then she wraps her arms around Ayame's pulling him closer. Just then the kitchen door opens.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Yuki demands angrily.

Tohru jumps away from Ayame's and scurries back to the stove not willing to look Yuki in the eye. What in the hell was she thinking kissing Yuki's brother in the kitchen? She liked Ayame's too but she knew how Yuki felt about him. She turns around to see Yuki still standing there shocked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ayame's looks at the hurt look on his brother's face.

"Yuki I can explain it isn't what it looked like" Ayame's says moving towards his brother.

"It looked like you were kissing my Tohru" Yuki screams angrily.

"Yuki I like Tohru to I have since I met her I just wanted to show her how I felt about her" Ayame's admits.

"Well I guess you showed her didn't you" Yuki says still fuming mad.

Yuki turns and storms out of the kitchen not before saying.

"I hate both of you and I never want to see either of you again" Yuki declares before storming out of the house.

Tohru drops the spoon she's stirring the food with and runs after Yuki she knows he's in the secret base.

"What do you want go back to my brother?" Yuki says angrily.

"That's not fair and you no it Yuki I can't help how I feel" Tohru says getting angry to.

"My own brother though Tohru I don't no if I can deal with this" Yuki replies

"Yuki I'm sorry that's all I can say" Tohru says looking at him apologetically.

"Sorry can't fix the pain you've caused me this time" Yuki says still not looking at her.

For the first time since this whole thing started Tohru actually feels horrible. She's hurt Yuki the one person who embraced her from the start that befriended her before any of the other's even new she existed. The one person that she could not bare to lose as a friend.

"Yuki we can get through this we've been through too much together not to" Tohru begs on her hands and knees.

"You want me to accept the fact that you want to date my big brother I hate him Tohru and now I think we'll never get along" Yuki admits painfully.

"Please don't say that Yuki you're brothers" Tohru begs.  
"I'll find a way to forgive you because I love you" Yuki says looking at Tohru lovingly.

With those words Yuki gets up and starts walking back to the house leaving Tohru sitting there. Tohru slowly follows behind him back to Shigure's house. They find the others in the living room eating.

"Hurry Yuki your foods getting cold" Ayame's tries to talk to his brother.

Yuki ignores him and continues walking up the stairs to his room.

"Tohru come on sit down and eat with us" Kyo asks.

"I don't feel up too it I'll grab two bowls of soup and head upstairs" Tohru replies heading to the kitchen.

Tohru goes in the kitchen to scoop up two bowls of soup for her and Yuki.

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble between you and my brother I just needed to let you no how I felt" Ayame's admits painfully.

"It's okay Yuki and me will make it through this we've made it through worse" Tohru replies sweetly.

"This might be a bad time but would you go on a date with me sometime" Ayame's asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I'd like that maybe Thursday of this week" Tohru says.

"Okay I'll meet you in town around 8:00" Ayame's says.

"Okay" Tohru replies.

With that said Ayame's goes back into the living room while Tohru takes her two bowls of soup upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tohru stops outside Yuki's door afraid of the kind of reception she'll get. She knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Yuki calls from inside his room.

"Me Tohru can I come in Yuki" Tohru asks nervously.

"Yeah" Yuki replies.

Tohru opens the door and finds Yuki laying on his bed.

"I brought you some soup" Tohru says holding out the bowl of soup to him.  
"Thanks you can leave it by the bed" Yuki replies still not looking at her.

"I thought maybe we could eat together" Tohru asks hopefully.

"If you want to" Yuki replies still not looking at her.

"Is this the way you're going to be" Tohru asks getting angry herself.

"How do you want me to be" Yuki replies finally turning to face him.

"I want you to yell at me scream at me do something" Tohru says.

Just then Yuki's cell phone goes off he picks it up.

"Hey Yuki it's Samantha" Samantha says on the other end of phone.

"Hey Samantha what's up" Yuki replies.  
"I have two tickets to the fair tomorrow you want to go with me" Samantha asks from the other end of the phone.

Yuki looks over at Tohru and smirks.

"I would love to go to the fair with you Samantha" Yuki replies with a smirk on his face.

"Pick me up at 8:00" Samantha says.

"I'll see you tomorrow night at 8:00 Samantha" Yuki replies.

Yuki hangs up his cell phone to see Tohru getting up with her bowl of soup.

"Where are you going I thought you wanted to eat together" Yuki asks innocently.

"You did that on purpose I didn't like your brother on purpose" Tohru yells angrily.

"Tohru come on sit down let's talk" Yuki replies patting the spot next to him.

"Fine" Tohru says sitting down next to Yuki.  
"You want to be free to date whoever you want until you decide which of the Sohma men you really want to be with right" Yuki asks questioningly.

"Yes, okay Yuki" Tohru replies wondering were he's going with this.

"Then when you decide let me no but until then I am going to date other girls understand" Yuki replies sincerely.

"I understand but could you promise me one thing" Tohru asks hesitantly.  
"What is that Tohru?" Yuki asks nervously.

"Just don't sleep with them" Tohru asks looking down at her feet when she says it.

"Okay I promise I want sleep with any other girl" Yuki vows to Tohru.

"Come on let's eat our soup before it gets cold" Tohru says.

The eat in total silence once they're finished eating they lay back on Yuki's bed and fall asleep in each other arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Monday is a normal school day. The group goes to school and every girl in the school is staring daggers at Tohru for walking in with Yuki. Yuki and Tohru are at his locker when a girl walks up and hugs Yuki.

"Don't forget to dress warm for the fair tonight baby" The girl say kissing Yuki on the cheek and giving Tohru a stay away from my man bitch look.

"I should be going to my own locker anyway Yuki I'll see you in class" Tohru says leaving.

"Tohru wait" Yuki yells after her trying to stop her.

"You don't need her you've got me baby"

Yuki takes Samantha's arms from around his waist looking at her angrily.

"What did you do that for?" Yuki says turning on Samantha angrily.

"I'm sorry Yuki I didn't mean it I promise" Samantha says with an evil glint in her eye.

"Fine but don't do it again" Yuki says.

Samantha goes to her locker to get some things for her first period class and then heads to class. She walks into her first block only to find Tohru Honda sitting next to her Yuki. She walks over to the desk on the other side and sits down.

"Hey Yuki do you want to go out to dinner before the fair" Samantha asks giving Yuki a seductive smile.

Just then Haru comes prancing into the classroom.

"Young man what are you doing in here" the teacher asks angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm looking for Tohru Honda I have a note to give her" Haru says looking down shyly.

"Okay Miss Honda is over there" the teacher says pointing to Tohru's desk.

Haru walks over to Tohru and hands her the note.

"I've got use tickets to the fair I hope you like it" Haru whispers to Tohru.

Yuki looks over at this and overhears what Haru said and begins to worry. Once Haru has delivered his note he leaves the classroom. Tohru opens the note and reads it.

"Dear Tohru"

I'll pick you up tonight at 8:00 we'll have an early dinner at La Amour. We will go from there to there fair by 9:00 and to end the evening I was thinking head back to the main house for a movie around 10:00 I'll have you back at Shigure's house by 11:00.

Tohru folds the note up and puts it in her pocket with a silly smile on her face. She turns to Yuki to see a hurt expression on his face. The rest of the school day is pretty boring all the fun stuff happens that night. At 7:00 Haru comes to Shigure's house to pick Tohru up.

"She'll be down in a minute you could go in the living room with Yuki and Kyo" Shigure says kindly.

"No I'd much rather wait out here" Haru says nervously.

Just then both men gasp as they see a vision of beauty descend the stairs. Just then Yuki and Kyo come out of the living room and also gasp as Tohru descends the stairs.

"So how do I look" Tohru asks shyly.

"Like a heavenly angel sweetheart" Haru says bending down and kissing her hand.

"Thank you Haru" Tohru says blushing profusely.

"You did bring a change of clothes for the fair right" Haru asks.

"Yep right here in my bag" Tohru says patting her bag.

"Okay let's hit it" Haru says taking Tohru's arm.

The two leave the house leaving three very speechless men they've never seen Tohru look so good. Soon enough though Yuki goes upstairs to get ready for his date with Samantha. Meanwhile at the restaurant Tohru and Haru are just sitting down to eat. Meanwhile by 8:00 Yuki is standing on Samantha's doorstep.

"You ready for the fair" Yuki asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Samantha says innocently but is plotting something evil for tonight.

The two head off on their long walk to the fair they arrive at 8:30. Thirty minutes later Tohru and Haru arrive at the fire.

"Good thing we ate beforehand now I don't have to go broke buying use food" Haru says jokingly.

"That's true Haru" Tohru says.

The two are just about to get on a ride when they bump into the couple in front of them.

"Tohru right and who is this you're with" Samantha acts innocently.

"This is Haru Samantha" Tohru reply.

"Do you no Yuki Sohma, Haru" Samantha asks innocently.  
"Yes, I do he's my cousin" Haru replies.

"Well all you Sohma men are quite appetizing aren't they Tohru" Samantha says winking suggestively at Tohru.

"If you say so I really haven't noticed" Tohru replies innocently.

"Why don't we ride this ride together" Samantha says looking over to Tohru daring her to say no.

The rest of the evening went on like this with them riding the ride together. Finally it was nearing 9:30 so Haru and Tohru left the carnival heading to the Sohma house to watch a movie.

"So what do you want to does next" Samantha asks Yuki?

"I'm kind of tired do you mind if we call it a night" Yuki replies.

"Okay" Samantha says with a smug smile on her face.

The two walk back to Samantha's door.

"Would you like to come in" Samantha asks suggestively.

Yuki thinks about what Tohru might be doing right now.

"Yeah, I'd like to come in" Yuki replies.

The two walk inside Samantha's house. Yuki doesn't notice the evil smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: I know you will probably hate this chapter but there is a reason for this chapter later on in my story. Please review I really appreciate you input**

Chapter 17

Yuki is waiting in the living room of Samantha's house while she goes to get snacks. A few minutes later Samantha walks back in wearing barely nothing. Yuki is sitting there on the couch completely speechless and dumbstruck.

"Um, um" Yuki stutters completely speechless.

"Is um all you can say Yuki" Samantha says sauntering over to him.

"No did you forget the snacks" Yuki asks finally able to speak again.

"I am your snack Yuki" Samantha says seductively.

She walks over sexily to Yuki and kisses him passionately on the mouth leaving Yuki hard as a rock. Yuki pulls away gasping for air.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Samantha asks innocently.

"Nothing it's just that don't you think this is moving a little two fast we aren't even officially going out" Yuki tries to reason to himself and her.

"After tonight you want even think about another woman" Samantha says seductively going back in to kiss his neck.

As she slowly kisses down his neck leaving little love marks wherever she bites him at. Yuki is finding it very hard to resist her temptations. Just then an image of Tohru flashes before his eyes.

Yuki pulls away from Samantha.

"We shouldn't do this Samantha" Yuki says getting up to leave.

"Why not you don't have a girlfriend and I don't have a boyfriend" Samantha argues.

Yuki is a little stunned by her reasoning and another part of him wants to go back to that couch rip off what little bit of clothes she's wearing and fuck her brains out.

"Yuki tell me you don't want me and I'll let it go" Samantha says seductively.

"I really should go this isn't right" Yuki says thinking about Tohru.

"You can't say it you no you want to fuck me Yuki why are you fighting it" Samantha says walking towards him.

"I made a promise" Yuki says walking away from Samantha.

"No one ever has to no but you and me Yuki" Samantha reasons trapping Yuki against a wall.

She saunters over to him Yuki begs away until his back is against a wall. She grabs his head and kisses her passionately. Yuki tries to remain in control tries to remember his promise to Tohru. He tries to push Samantha away but it's no use his male instinct's are taking over. Yuki wraps his arms around her and picks her up.

"I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking" Samantha says happily.

"Shut the hell up and tell me where your bedroom is I'm going to fuck you to death" Yuki says lustfully.

Samantha points up the stairs and too the right. Yuki looks down at her with lust filled eyes no love in them at all as he carries her up the stairs to her bedroom and lays her down on her bed.

"Come on sexy show me what you got" Samantha says looking at Yuki lovingly.

Yuki jumps up on the bed straddling Samantha. He starts kissing her neck biting her here and there leaving marks. Once he hears her start moaning he begins to massage her breast and gently suck on a nipple.

"Oh God Yuki no more foreplay I want you inside me now" Samantha demands pulling Yuki on top of her.

"Your wish is my command hoe" Yuki says lustfully.

Yuki quickly devests himself of his clothes and positions his rather large penis over her opening. He thrust in hard and fast at first making her moan. She's clutching his back leaving stretch marks all over it. Yuki doesn't care as he continues to thrust harder and faster into her making her moans louder and making her scream.

"Oh God Yuki fuck me harder baby" Samantha begs clawing at his back.

"Fine" Yuki says as he turns her over throwing one leg over his shoulder and thrusting back into her hitting her g-spot ever time he thrust in to her.

"Yuki baby please stop its hurting" Samantha pleads almost in tears.

"Oh you wanted me to fuck you didn't you" Yuki says intensifying his stroke.

"Yes, oh god yes, don't ever stop" Samantha begs clutching on to Yuki's shoulders.

Yuki continue to fuck Samantha for a couple of hours before they are both completely and totally exhausted. Yuki gets up out of the bed Samantha reaches and grabs his arm.

"Where are you going to boyfriend?" Samantha asks seductively.

"I ain't your boyfriend and I never will be so leave me the hell alone from now on out" Yuki replies disgustedly/

"But Yuki what about what we just did" Samantha asks hopefully.

"It was a mistake and it should have never happened" Yuki replies digusted with himself as well as with her.

With those word Yuki leaves a shocked Samantha laying on the bed while Yuki leaves her house and heads home to Shigure's house.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After Tohru and Haru leave the fair they head back to the Main Sohma estate.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Haru asks Tohru.

"I was thinking something scary" Tohru replies.

"Okay let me see what we got" Haru says as he looks through his DVD collection.

"Oh here's the scream do you want to watch that" Haru asks pulling out the DVD.

"Yeah I love the scream" Tohru says relaxing on the bed.

Haru pops the movie into the DVD players and goes to lay beside Tohru on his bed. He hits play and the movie starts. Halfway through the movie Haru pauses it.

"Is something wrong" Tohru asks wondering if she had done something wrong.

"No I just thought I'd go get us some popcorn" Haru replies.  
"Okay could you bring me a soda back to" Tohru asks kindly.

"Yeah no problem" Haru says.

Haru heads downstairs to get the snacks. While downstairs Haru runs into Hatori.

"Hey Hatori what are you doing up so late" Haru asks.

" I wanted something to drink" Hatori replies.

"You" Hatori asks.

"Oh I was just getting me and Tohru a snack while we finish watching the movie" Haru replies holding up the popcorn and two sodas.

"Goodnight Hatori" Haru says as Hatori leaves the kitchen with his glass of water.

Hatori leaves the kitchen a few minutes later Haru leaves with the popcorn and the drinks in his hand. He walks in the room and places the snacks on the floor in front of the bed. Haru hits play and they finish watching the rest of the movie.

"Well are you ready to head home" Haru asks.

"Yeah it's getting pretty late" Tohru replies looking at her watch seeing that its after 10:30

Haru gets up grabs his coat and prepares to walk Tohru back to Shigure's house. The walk is silent then they see someone else walking up the path.

"I wonder who else is out that late" Haru asks curiously.

As they get closer to the person they realize its Yuki.

"Hey Yuki wait up" They yell.

Yuki turns back to see Tohru and Haru running towards him.

"Hey what's up" Haru says shaking Yuki's hand

"Nothing much how was your date" Yuki says politely.

"Great" Haru says.

The rest of the walk to Shigure's house is in silence. Yuki keeps sneaking peaks at Tohru wondering if she knows anything. Tohru wonders why Yuki's being so distance. All three stop at the front door Yuki goes inside.

"I had a great time with you Tohru" Haru says fidgeting from foot to foot.

"I had a great time with you too Haru maybe we could do it again sometime" Tohru says kindly.

"Yeah" Haru says happily.

Haru kisses Tohru on the cheek and heads back to the main house. Tohru walks inside. She stops outside Yuki's room and calls his name but there's no answer so she continues on to her own room. Yuki hears Tohru call but is afraid to answer her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walk to school together. A boy walks up to Yuki and slaps him on the back.

"Hey stud" A boy says patting Yuki on the back.

Then the boy continues walking on.

"What was that all about Yuki?" Tohru asks curious.

"I have no idea Tohru" Yuki replies totally shocked.

Just then three girls walk up to them and smile at Yuki.

"Hey Yuki you want to go out tonight I hear you really no how to treat a woman" One girl asks pushing the other two out of her way.

"Hey bitch I wanted to ask Yuki out" The second girl says pushing the first girl.

"You two don't have what Yuki wants he wants a real woman" The third girl says punching the first girl in the face.

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo all continue walking ignoring the bickering girls behind them.

"You sure are popular today I wonder why" Tohru says curiously.

" I don't no its strange" Yuki says worriedly.

"Well I'll see you guys later I have to go to my locker before class" Tohru says heading off towards her locker.

Samantha sees Tohru heading towards her locker. Now is her chance to show Tohru who Yuki really wants come on Jessica.

"Where are we going to?" Jessica asks worriedly.

"We're going to teach Tohru Honda a lesson on going after my man" Samantha says evilly.

They walk close to her locker and start talking.

"So girl how was your date with Yuki last night" Jessica asks curiously.

"It was fantastic girl we totally did it last night" Samantha says happily.

"So are you two officially going out" Jessica asks seriously.

"Yeah and girl I tell you I've been with other guys but Yuki is great in bed he rocked my world last night" Samantha says with a goofy smile on her face.

Samantha is waiting then she hears the sound of books dropping. She turns around to see a shocked look on Tohru's face. Samantha puts a smug smile on her face and walks off with Jessica the whole time laughing. Tohru is still shocked about what she just heard how could Yuki do this he promised he wouldn't sleep with anyone else. Tohru grabs her books out of her locker and heads to her first period class. Yuki sits down beside Tohru and tries to talk to her.

"I have nothing to say to you Yuki" Tohru says angrily.

"What is your problem Tohru why are you mad at me?" Yuki asks curiously because they were fine this morning.

"As if you didn't no why don't you talk to your girlfriend" Tohru says pointing a finger towards Samantha.

Yuki looks over to see Samantha smiling at him and waving. Yuki walks over to Samantha angrily.

"Hey Yuki baby what's up" Samantha says sweetly.

"Don't hey Yuki baby me what did you say to Tohru" Yuki demands angrily.  
Samantha gets an innocent smile on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about unless Tohru overheard me talking to my friend Jessica about our date last night" Samantha says innocently.

Yuki's face turns beat red as everything starts coming together. The boy this morning calling him a stud. The three girls asking him out this morning. Samantha must have went around telling everybody what happened.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Yuki grabs Samantha by the arm pulling her out of the classroom leaving everybody in class wondering what's going on between those to.

"Hey Yuki not so rough I bruise easy" Samantha says sweetly.

"How dare you Samantha" Yuki says still fuming made.

"All I did was tell the truth maybe you should try it sometime Yuki" Samantha says also getting angry now.

"The truth is that last night should have never happened and it never will again" Yuki says slamming his fist into a nearby locker.

"I don't see what the big deal is it isn't like you and Tohru were together Yuki" Samantha says wondering why he's so made.

"You have no idea what you've done you might have ruined any chance I could have had with Tohru I promised her I wouldn't have sex with anyone you stupid bitch" Yuki says angrily.

"So there is something going on between you and her that's why you can't be with me" Samantha says accusingly.

"I don't have time for you I have to try and fix things with Tohru" Yuki says leaving Samantha standing out in the hall fuming also.

That little bitch think she'll have my Yuki well she's got another thing coming I've worked to hard to lose Yuki now to Tohru Honda. She walks back into the classroom cutting evil looks towards Tohru every chance she gets. Soon enough class is over and Tohru heads to her locker to get her books for second period Samantha follow her. Tohru shuts her locker and comes face to face with Samantha.

"What do you want Samantha I'm really not in the mode to deal with your attitude today" Tohru says.

"Just stay away from Yuki and we want have a problem" Samantha says possessively.

"Whatever Samantha now I have to get to class" Tohru says not really paying any attention to what she said.

Samantha grabs Tohru's arm throwing her back against her locker. Tohru flinches painfully as Samantha's grab tightens on her arm.

"Listen and listen good Tohru I have worked to hard to get Yuki and just because he has feelings for you doesn't mean I'm going to let you stand in my way understand" Samantha says angrily still clutching Tohru's arm tightly.

"Get your hands off of her now Samantha or I want be responsible for what I do"Yuki says fuming mad.

Samantha turns to see a fuming Yuki standing there. She realeases Tohru suddenly and walks away.

"Don't forget what I said Tohru" Samantha says.

"Are you alright" Yuki asks worriedly.

"Yeah thanks for the help" Tohru says.

"We need to talk about what you overheard Samantha talking about" Yuki says nervously.  
"After school okay Yuki I'm already going to be late for second period thanks to Samantha" Tohru says.

"Okay after school" Yuki says.

The two walk off in different directions both deep in thought. Tohru wondering if Yuki and Samantha were together then why was she worried about her. Yuki wondering if Tohru will ever forgive him for breaking his promise to her. Both knowing they'll get the answers they seek after school. They have forgotten there is a girl plotting to destroy any chance Yuki and Tohru will ever have together.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After school the three friends walk home together in total silence. Kyo wonders what is wrong with Tohru and Yuki he's senses a lot of tension. As they near Shigure's house Yuki speaks.

"Tohru will you go to the garden with me" Yuki asks nervously.

"Yeah" Tohru says.  
"Well I'll see you guys at the house later" Kyo says.

The two head off to the garden while Kyo continues on to the house. Tohru and Yuki sit at the secret base for five minutes before either speaks.

"Did you have sex with her" Tohru asks.  
"Yes I did but let me explain" Yuki says looking at Tohru.

"Explain what Yuki you promised me" Tohru says breaking down into tears.

"I no I did and I realized it was a huge mistake and I told Samantha that and that I never wanted to see her again"

"Why did you do it Yuki?" Tohru asks sadly.

"I tried to resist really hard I even tried to leave but she kept coming there's only so much of a half-naked woman a man can take before he succumbs to his male instinct" Yuki admits sadly.

Tohru still want look at Yuki.

" I no it will take some time for you to get over this if you can but no this Tohru I love you and if I could take back what I did last night I would" Yuki says sadly.

"Yuki how would you feel if I slept with Kyo" Tohru asks still crying.  
"I would be hurt but I would try to get past it because what we have is too important to throw away" Yuki says also starting to cry.

"I used to think that but you broke a promise to me Yuki it's going to take some time to get over that" Tohru admits sadly.

"I understand so I guess you don't want to go out with me tonight then" Yuki says.

"Of course we're still on for our date" Tohru says praying that she can forgive Yuki for this somehow because she really cares for Yuki.

The two head back to the house but nothing has been settled yet and Yuki may still lose Tohru because of the mistake he made. If Samantha has anything to do with it there will never be a Yuki and Torhu.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Yuki is preparing for his date with Tohru when there's a knock on his door. Yuki opens the door to find Tohru standing there.

"Hey what's up I was just on my way to get you" Yuki says smiling at her.  
"Can I come in" Tohru asks nervously.

"Yeah come on in" Yuki says stepping away from the door to allow her access.

Tohru walks in and sits down on Yuki's bed. Yuki walks over and sits beside her.

"What's up?" Yuki ask worriedly.

"I don't feel like going out with you tonight" Tohru admits not able to look at Yuki.

Yuki nods his head and gets up to change clothes before Tohru grabs his arm and turns him around.

"Where are you going?" Tohru asks wondering if he's mad at her.

"I have to call and cancel the dinner reservations I made at La Amora" Yuki says sweetly.

"You had already made reservations well I guess I could go to dinner I have to eat right" Tohru says giving in.

"Okay well hurry up and go get dressed" Yuki says happily.

Tohru quickly returns to her room and puts on a cute little dress to wear to dinner. She meets Yuki downstairs.  
"Are you ready" Yuki asks nervously.

"Yeah" Tohru says taking the arm he offers her.

They step outside the house and then a limo pulls up.

"Are we riding in that" Tohru asks nervously.

"Yes, unless you'd prefer to walk" Yuki offers politely.

"No its fine Yuki" Tohru says.

They get into the limo and head to the restaurant they arrive 30 minutes later. They go into the restaurant and are seated to eat dinner. They have a pleasant conversation over dinner once dinner is done they head back to Shigure's house.

"I had a great time Tohru" Yuki says.  
"I did too" Tohru replies.

Tohru walks into the livingroom and head upstairs when Yuki calls her name. She turns back to him.

"What?" Tohru asks.

"Can I kiss you" Yuki asks nervously.

"I'm not ready for that yet Yuki" Tohru admits sadly.

"Okay I understand goodnight" Yuki says walking up the stairs behind her to his room.

Yuki heads up to his room behind Tohru they each go into there respective rooms and shut the door going to bed to prepare for school tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next day school is pretty boring and nothing really important happens. Soon she returns home only to find Shigure waiting in the living room.

"Where are Yuki and Kyo?" Tohru asks Shigure.

"Kyo's off training somewhere and Yuki had a student council meeting" Shigure replies.

"So I guess we're alone" Tohru says nervously.

"Yeah where do you want to go on our date" Shigure asks.

"I don't no surprise me" Tohru says winking at him.

"I'll be sure to do that" Shigure says winking back.

Shigure watches Tohru walk into the kitchen and he can't help but think of all the naughty things he wants to do to her. Just then Yuki walks into the house.

"Is Tohru home yet" Yuki asks hopefully.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen" Shigure says.

Yuki walks into the kitchen preparing herself an after school snack. She turns around and sees Yuki staring at her.

"Is there something I can do for you Mr. Sohma" Tohru says trying to put some distance between them.

"Tohru why are you acting like this" Yuki says really hurt by her calling him Mr. Sohma.

"Acting like what Mr. Sohma" Tohru says again.

Yuki walks up to her and grabs her by the arms.

"I love you dammitt I made a mistake are you really going to throw it all away like that" Yuki demands looking at her angrily.

"Honestly I don't no yet" Tohru says turning away from Yuki as a tear slips down her cheek

Yuki leaves the kitchen feeling worst than he ever has before and heads up to his room trying to think of a way to make Tohru forgive him. Tohru walks back into the living room to find Shigure sitting at the table.

"Yuki was looking for you did he find you" Shigure asks.

"Yeah we talked" Tohru says.

"Is everything okay between you two" Shigure asks.

"No it's not" Tohru replies.

"Do you want to talk about it" Shigure asks.   
"No I'd much rather talk about our date tonight Shigure" Tohru says quickly trying to change the subject.

"Well I was thinking a romantic dinner, maybe a movie and then a late night cappuccino" Shigure says.

"Sounds great" Tohru replies.

Tohru walks out of the living room smiling but as soon as she knows she's out of Shigure's sight she stops smiling a plan is forming in her head on how to show Yuki how much he hurt her. Tohru gets an evil smile on her face as she continues upstairs to shower and change for her date with Shigure. At 8:00 o'clock Tohru comes downstairs looking beautiful in a sequined dress.

"You look great were are you going" Kyo asks nervously.  
"Out to dinner with a friend" Tohru says before walking out the door without further explanation.

"Well I guess it's takeout for use tonight" Yuki says.

"Yeah" Kyo replies.

Tohru walks a little ways before she catches up with Shigure.

"I thought you had changed your mind and decided not to come" Shigure says taking her arm.

"Don't worry about that I wouldn't miss this date for anything in the world" Tohru says remembering what she's planning to do.

The two continue on until they reach the restaurant. They go inside and have a seat. They eat in silence for a little while until.

"Tohru obviously something's bothering you tell me what it is" Shigure says sweetly.

"I'm fine I've just never been anywhere this extravagant" Tohru says sweetly.

The rest of the meal is in total silence soon they're heading to the movie theater.

"What movie would you like to see?" Shigure asks.

"Killer monster from Mars" Tohru says winking at him.

Shigure pays for two tickets to see the movie and then they go to the theater the movies playing in. They take the seats in the very back.

"I didn't peg you for a horror movie chick" Shigure says.

"Well they're a lot of things you don't no about me" Tohru says trying to act seductively.  
"Like what" Shigure says leaning towards her.

"Like this" Tohru says grabbing Shigure's head a pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss.

Shigure places both hands around Tohru's waist deepening the kiss and pulling Tohru onto his lap as he runs his hands under her shirt. Someone clears there throat the two jump apart.

"Excuse use but could we get in" A couple asks.

"We'll just scout down okay" Tohru offers sliding down.

Tohru and Shigure move down to seat to allow the other couple to sit down. Soon the movie starts and they watch the movie in silence an hour later they leave the theater.

"That was a great movie" Tohru says.

"Tohru you've never acted like you did in the theater not that I'm complaining but is something wrong" Shigure asks looking at her concernedly.

"Why should anything be wrong I just wanted to kiss you?" Tohru says shrugging the incident off.

"Come on Tohru tell me what's bothering you" Shigure tries again to get her to tell him.

They are approaching the cafe that Shigure is taking her to. They walk inside and take a seat.

"Fine you want to no what's wrong with me I'm made at Yuki" Tohru finally gives up and admits.

"Why what did he do?" Shigure asks.

"He slept with Samantha" Tohru admits sadly.

A surprised look comes over Shigure's face. He can't believe that Yuki would never hurt Tohru intentionally.

"Did he try to explain it" Shigure asks.

"Yeah he said she came in with practically nothing on and he tried to resist but she kept coming at him" Tohru says.

"Well that explains it a little bit" Shigure reasons.

"What are you saying that gives him no excuse for breaking a promise to me Shigure?" Tohru yells at Shigure angrily.

"Oh what did he promise you" Shigure asks nervously.

"That until I made up my mind who I wanted he wouldn't sleep with any other girls he would date them but not have sex" Tohru says.

"Do you think he really meant to have sex with this girl" Shigure asks Tohru.

"No I believe that she threw herself at him like he said and I no he is still a man" Tohru admits sadly.

"So why are you still so angry" Shigure asks.

"I want to make Yuki feel what I felt when I heard that he slept with Samantha by trying to seduce you" Tohru admits sadly not willing to look at Shigure.

Shigure gets a shocked look on his face.

"You mean you wanted to sleep with me to pay Yuki back for sleeping with Samantha" Shigure says shocked that Tohru could think of such a devious plan.

"Yes, I no I'm a horrible person to think of something like that" Tohru says still to embarrassed to even look at Shigure.

"You're not a horrible person but Tohru you have to think once you give that up you can never get it back and I don't think Yuki would want you doing that" Shigure says looking at her pleadingly.

"I know promise me you want tell him what I tried to do" Tohru says

"Only if you promise not to try it again" Shigure replies.

Tohru crosses her fingers behind and back and nods and okay before they order there cappacino. Soon they head back to the house. They walk in together Shigure turns back to Tohru.

"I had a great time" Tohru says.

"Me too" Shigure says.

Tohru and Shigure go there seperate ways Tohru heads upstaairs why Shigure goes to his study. Just as she about to shut the door to her room someone sticks there foot in her door.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Tohru turns around to see Kyo standing there with a weird expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Tohru asks Kyo.

"What were you doing with Shigure?" Kyo asks accusingly.

"I met him on the way home okay anything else you want to no Daddy" Tohru says trying to shut the door.

"Yeah" Kyo says grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss.

Tohru pulls away from Kyo with a shocked look on her face.

"What was that for?" Tohru asks a little shocked by the sudden kiss.

"Just to let you no I care" Kyo says before turning to leave.

Kyo turns to leave when Tohru grabs his arm and pulls him back into her room.

"What's up?" Kyo asks sitting on Tohru's bed.

"Do you want to watch a movie" Tohru asks hopefully.  
"Yeah I'd love to" Kyo says leaning back on the bed.

The two sit on Tohru's bed and hit play on the DVD player and Scream 3 comes up on the screen. Kyo starts running his hand up and down Tohru's leg.

"What are you doing we are watching a movie?" Tohru says jokingly.  
"Do you really want to watch this movie" Kyo asks.

Tohru turns to him and grabs his head pulling him down for a kiss.

"No I'd much rather be doing this" Tohru says kissing him again passionately on the lips.

Kyo not wanting to disappoint starts kissing her back he runs his hand up the side of her shirt reaching for the buttons to opening them one by one soon Tohru's shirt is off.

"You look great" Kyo says staring down at her gorgeous body.

Tohru looks at him for an instant before she pulls his head back down trying to convince herself this is the right thing to do. Kyo begins to suck on Tohru's neck as he unhooks her bra. Tohru quickly yanks his shirt off him.

"Oh baby I'm going to rock your world tonight" Kyo says seductively.

"Stop all the talking and just do it" Tohru says.

Kyo looks down at Tohru's naked body only being protected from his eyes by her underwear as her dress lays discarded on the floor. Tohru reaches down for the snap of his jeans to open them when her hands stop.

"Don't stop now baby" Kyo saya sweetly.

Tohru really thinks for a moment before she unsnaps his pants thinking this will make use even then everything will be good between us again. She pulls Kyo's pants off only leaving him in his boxer shorts. Kyo not wanting to wait another minute to join with Tohru quickly takes off her panties and throws them on the floor with her bra and dress. He looks down at her glorious body as he starts suckling on each one of her boobs making her moan in ecstasy.

"Harder Kyo please I need you inside me now" Tohru says urgently.

Kyo looks down at the eyes of the lustfilled girl and quickly discards his boxer plunging deep inside her. He notices Tohru's frown and realizes to late that she was a virgin.

"I'm sorry for hurting you" Kyo says apologetically.

"It's okay just don't move for a little while until I adjust to your size" Tohru says through gritted teeth.

Kyo stay still until he sees Tohru smile then he starts moving in and out of her slowly.

"Fuck me harder Kyo" Tohru begs.

Kyo slams into her everytime making the bed shakes and making Tohru scream and moan in ecstasy as she grips his back leaving scratch marks. An hour later the two collapse on the bed.

"Wow" Tohru you're a wild one in the sack.

Tohru turns over and breaks down into tears she thought this would make everything right but now she realizes how bad Yuki felt he regretted what he did after it was done.

"Hey it wasn't that bad was it" Kyo asks worriedly.

"Please just leave Kyo" Tohru says sadly.

Kyo gets up and gets dressed quickly heading back to his own room. As he's leaving Tohru's room he runs into Yuki.

"What are you doing coming out of Tohru's room?" Yuki asks accussingly.

"Ask her its not my place to tell you" Kyo says pushing past Yuki to his own room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Yuki walks on and knocks on Tohru's door.

"Kyo go away" Tohru yells at the door.

"Tohru it's me Yuki is everything okay" Yuki asks worriedly.

Tohru quickly wipes the tears from her eyes and goes and opens the door but Yuki can tell she's been crying then he notices how disheveled the bed is and her clothes laying on the floor. Then he picks up a pair of boxers knowing exactly who they belong to. Just then there's a knock on the door. Yuki opens the door to find Kyo standing there.

"I left something do you mind if I come in and look for them" Kyo says suggestively.

"Are these what you're looking for" Yuki says handing him the boxers.

"Yeah thanks man" Kyo says leaving.

Yuki turns back to see Tohru hastely trying to put on clothes. Yuki waits patiently for her to pull herself together.

"Tohru stop avoiding me and tell me why you did this" Yuki says kindly.

"I was hurt okay Yuki and I wanted to make you feel as bad as I did" Tohru admits sadly sitting down on her bed.

"Trust me this hurts you no how much I hate Kyo but I'm more concerned about what you're feeling right now I'm assuming that was your first time" Yuki says sweetly.

Tohru looks at Yuki totally and completely stunned she expected him to be screaming at her yelling and calling her sluts and bitches but he's doing none of that he's concerned about her.

"I feel horrible I used Kyo to get back at you and now I don't think I'll ever be able to look him in the eye again" Tohru says sadly not wanting to admit that she enjoyed having sex with Kyo and don't regret it.

"Tohru it's going to be okay" Yuki says sweetly.

"Yuki just be angry at me at least yell at me I slept with someone else" Tohru begs Yuki to be angry because she feels horrible because she enjoyed it she doesn't regret sleeping with Kyo.

"I can't because I deserve this I hurt you and you hurt me back now we can heal" Yuki says giving her a sweet smile.

Tohru runs to Yuki and hugs him finally realizing that she was wrong all along getting revenge on Yuki wasn't what she wanted she just wanted to see how he'd feel if she did what he did and now she knows to bad she slept with Kyo to find out. Not that Kyo wasn't good in bed though. Yuki soon leaves and heads back to his room.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next morning Tohru heads downstairs to prepare breakfast she's a little stiff after the activities last night. Kyo walks into the kitchen and kisses her on the cheek.

"How you feeling" Kyo says sweetly.  
"A little sore" Tohru says not looking him in the eye.

"That's normal after what we did last night" Kyo says winking at her.

Tohru turns towards Kyo realizing that she needs to tell him the truth about why that happened.

"Kyo sit down I need to tell you something" Tohru says still not looking him in the eye.  
"What is it?" Kyo asks nervously.

"I only slept with you to get Yuki back for sleeping with Samantha" Tohru admits still not looking at Kyo.

A hurt look comes over Kyo's face.

"So you just used me so are you and Yuki having a laugh at my expense now" Kyo asks angrily.

"No Kyo I'm sorry but I really enjoyed it" Tohru admits ashamed of herself she should regret it like Yuki did sleeping with Samantha but she doesn't.

"Be honest with me Tohru do you want to be with me" Kyo asks.

"I care for all the Sohma men and I haven't made my decision yet but you're still in the running you're quite an animal in the sack" Tohru admits blushing profusely.

Kyo gives Tohru a hug

"You ain't seen nothing yet I was going easy on you last night because it was your first time" Kyo says smiling at her seductively.

"Well maybe we should try it again sometime" Tohru says jokingly.

"I'm ready whenever you are" Kyo says getting really close to Tohru.

Just then Yuki walks into the kitchen seeing the scene he leaves Tohru steps away from Kyo and goes back to preparing breakfast. Soon Shigure is sitting in the living room waiting for Tohru to bring in breakfast. Shigure notices tension between the other three in the room wondering what happened last night after he went to bed.

"Well you three better head to school or you're going to be late" Shigure says.

They grab there bags and head to school all smiling happily.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Tohru keeps looking towards Kyo and then looks at Yuki more confused now than she was before all the Sohma men are sweet kind gentle caring and compassionate but which one do I really want to be with.

"Tohru are you okay" Yuki and Kyo say.

Tohru turns to see two worried facing staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asks worriedly.

"We've been calling you for the last 10 minutes with no response" Yuki says worriedly.

"Sorry I worried you I was just daydreaming" Tohru says turning a beat red.

Just then Samantha walks up to Yuki.

"We need to talk" Samantha says grabbing Yuki's arm.

"Haven't you gotten the message yet I don't want to talk to you" Yuki says yanking his arm away from her.

"Well I just thought you might want to no that I might be caring your child" Samantha says seriously.

"What? Yuki says all the color leaving his face.

"You heard me I might be pregnant" Samantha says with a smug smile on her face.

"But we just did it once" Yuki says trying to understand.

"It only takes one time to make a baby" Samantha says.

A look of utter shock and horror comes across Tohru's face as she realizes that her and Kyo didn't use any protection either she might be pregnant as well.

"If I'm pregnant we'll have to get married" Samantha says rambling on.

"If you are pregnant I'll take care of my child but I will not marry you" Yuki says seriously.

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo walks off leaving a fuming Samantha standing there staring after them.

"I cannot believe this he still doesn't want me if I'm carrying our child" Samantha says angrily.

"Calm down girl you don't need all this stress if you might be pregnant" Susan her best friend says.

"I'm not pregnant you stupid idiot I've been on the pill since I was 12" Samantha says.

The girl looks at her shocked not believing what her best friend just told her. The whole day Tohru is running around worried to death. Kyo finds her standing outside during lunch.

"What's wrong you've been acting strange all day?" Kyo asks.

"I could be pregnant Kyo" Tohru says finally breaking down into tears.

Kyo stands there shocked also by the news but then realizes that they didn't use any protection. How stupid can I possibly be Kyo thinks to himself.

"Don't worry I'll schedule you an appointment with Hatori to find out for sure" Kyo says.

"Oh God I can believe this is happening to me" Tohru says crying softly.

"Everything's going to be okay" Kyo says hugging Tohru.

Tohru hugs Kyo not knowing that Yuki is listening to every word they said shocked about what could be happening to Tohru and upset on what it could mean for Tohru and Kyo's relationship. Yuki quickly heads back inside to school so he want be scene. Later that day Tohru calls and cancels her date with Ayame because she isn't feeling well she agrees to reschedule it for another time.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A month has passed sense they had the conversation and Tohru's period still hasn't come on. Kyo is really getting nervous now what if Tohru is pregnant. One day after school Tohru calls Hatori herself to schedule an appointment.

"Hi Tohru how are you" Hatori asks sweetly.

"Fine Hatori could you schedule me an appointment" Tohru asks quietly.

"Why is something wrong?" Hatori asks worriedly.

"I think I might be pregnant" Tohru says sadly.

"Okay I can see you around 5 " Hatori says.

"Okay thanks a lot for squeezing me in" Tohru says quickly hanging up the phone.

"No problem" Hatori says before Tohru hangs up the phone.

Hatori hangs up the phone and goes back to his office to set things up for Tohru's visit he wonders which one of the Sohma men was lucky enough to have impregnated Tohru. There is a knock on his office door. He answers it to find Tohru standing there alone.

"You came alone why" Hatori asks wondering what's wrong.

"I really don't want anyone to no about this until I find out if I am pregnant for sure" Tohru says.

Hatori tells Tohru to take off her clothes and get up on the table. Once that is done he pulls a pregnancy test out from under one of his drawer.

"Please go to the bathroom and pee on the stick" Hatori says.

Tohru takes the stick and heads inside the bathroom to do what he says. A few minutes later she comes out still clutching the stick in her hand.

"Now what" Tohru asks nervously.

"We have to wait 10 minutes if there's a plus sign you're pregnant if there's a minus sign you're not" Hatori says.

They wait the ten minutes then Tohru looks at the stick and breaks into tears running into Hatori's arms. Hatori takes the stick from her hand and looks at it seeing the plus sign staring up at him.

"What am I supposed to do now I've ruined everything?" Tohru says breaking into tears.

"Tohru calm down this is not good for you or the baby" Hatori says trying to calm the hysterical girl down.

"Oh God I have to tell Kyo he'll probably want to get married and stuff" Tohru says breaking into a new fit of tears.

"So Kyo is the father" Hatori asks.

"Yes, I was angry at Yuki for sleeping with this girl Samantha and I slept with Kyo to pay him back and now look at the mess I'm in now you must think I'm a horrible person" Tohru says hiding her face from him.

"No Tohru I don't think you're a horrible person" Hatori says pulling her hands away from her face.

Just then there's a knock on Hatori's door. Tohru quickly goes back into the room to get dressed. Hatori turns a deep shade of red realizing Tohru was naked the whole time they were talking. He walks over to the door and opens it only to find Yuki standing there.

"Yuki what do I owe the pleasure of this visit" Hatori asks trying to bye Tohru some time.

"Cut the crap Hatori where's Tohru" Yuki says looking around for her.

Just then Tohru walks back out into the waiting room. Yuki runs over to her and hugs her. I was worried sick no one knew were you were I'm glad I found you.

"Yuki I'm pregnant with Kyo's baby" Tohru says expecting Yuki to turn away from her in disgust but instead he hugs her tighter.

"Everything's going to be okay we'll go through this together" Yuki says hugging her.

"Thank you Yuki" Tohru says looking at him adoringly.

Hatori looks at the scene before him and smiles knowing that Yuki and Tohru really belong together but it's breaking his heart to let her go.

"Well Tohru I'll see you back here in a month to keep check on the baby" Hatori says.

"Okay thanks Hatori" Tohru says grabbing her jacket and walking out with Yuki.

"Tohru your secrets safe with me" Hatori yells after her retreating back.

Tohru and Yuki leave heading back to the Shigure's house when they arrive Kyo is waiting for them.

"Where have you been?" Kyo asks worriedly.

"I went to see Hatori I'm pregnant" Tohru says not able to look at Kyo.

"That's great now we can get married" Kyo says running to hug her but Tohru stops him.

"Kyo I never intended to get pregnant I don't want to marry you" Tohru says before continuing up the stairs.

Kyo is shocked he thought he was doing the right thing by offering to marry her. Tohru heads upstairs to her room alone. Yuki looks at Kyo and shakes his head.

"What are you shaking your head for?" Kyo asks.

"You really are stupid aren't you Tohru's only 16 she just found out she's pregnant and the only thing you can think about is marriage" Yuki says.

"Okay maybe I was a little quick with that one but she chose me" Kyo says cockily.

"Kyo she didn't chose you you're just the father of her child she still hasn't decided who she wants to be with that's why she wouldn't agree to marry you she didn't want to be unfair to you if she loved someone else" Yuki says.

Kyo finally understands Tohru made a mistake and now she has to deal with it but she doesn't want to make another one by chosing him just because they're having a child together instead of deciding by who she loves.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Yuki is upstairs in his room wondering what's going to happen next. Just then there's a knock on his door.

"Come in" Yuki says.

"Hey Yuki can I talk to you" Tohru asks shyly.

"Yeah come on in is everything okay" Yuki asks worriedly.

"Oh I'm fine I've just been thinking about what I'm going to do" Tohru says not able to look Yuki in the eye.

"Well whatever you decide to do Tohru I'm behind you" Yuki says hugging Tohru.

"Stop being so nice to me Yuki I know you're made" Tohru says starting to cry.

"Tohru I'm not mad at you I'm made at myself for making you do this" Yuki admits sadly.

Tohru is shocked by what Yuki just said.

"Could you do me a favor Yuki" Tohru asks hopefully.

"Anything just name it" Yuki says.

"Can you call all the Sohma men here for a meeting I think I should tell them and then let them decide if they want to continue to persue me" Tohru says sadly.

Tohru has been pondering this question all day but didn't have the nerve to ask until now.

"Yuki do you still want to be with me" Tohru asks afraid of the answer.

"I love you Tohru and I love your child no matter who the father is" Yuki says looking at her sincerely.

"Thank you Yuki for being so understanding" Tohru says getting up and heading back to her room.

Yuki calls to the main house telling all the Sohma men that they are required at Shigure's house except for Akito and then he calls Ayame's shop telling him he needs to come to Shigure's house. An hour later all the Sohma men are sitting in Shigure's living room.

"Why did you call us here Yuki?" Hatori asks already having an idea why.

"Yuki didn't call you here I did" Tohru says walking down the stairs followed by Kyo and Shigure.

"What's up Tohru?" The Sohma men all say.

"I am pregnant by Kyo if any of you no longer wish to be involved with me I completely understand but tell me now please" Tohru says hurriedly.

A lot of shocked expressions go around the room then finally Momiji stands up and speaks.

"Tohru I think I speak for all the men in this room we love you and we're not giving you up without a fight" Momiji says and all the other Sohma men nod there head in agreement.

"Okay then well that's all I wanted to say" Tohru says before she looses her balance and starts falling.

Yuki is by her side in seconds steadying her.

"Are you okay come on I'll take you upstairs to your room" Yuki says.

Hatori gets up and follows the two upstairs leaving a very angry Kyo standing downstairs. Hatori examiness Tohru and then steps out in the hallway with Yuki.

"Is she going to be okay" Yuki asks worriedly.

"It's to much stress Yuki she needs to relax" Hatori says with a serious look on his face.

"Understood I'll do my best" Yuki says.

Hatori turns to leave but then turns back to Yuki before he goes back into Tohru's room

"You two would make a perfect couple you no" Hatori says.

"I think so but the decision is Tohru's to make goodluck" Yuki says before walking back into Tohru room.

Hatori finds anxious faces waiting for him downstairs.

"She's okay she just overexerted herself is all she needs plenty of rest and piece and quiet" Hatori says now in Doctor mode.

"Well tell Tohru I'll come by to see her tomorrow" Momiji says.

"Will do goodnight" Shigure says.

Once everyone is gone Shigure turns angry eyes on Kyo.

"What in the hell were you thinking not using protection you dumb idiot?" Shigure says yelling at Kyo.

"I wasn't thinking okay I'm a stupid dumbass don't you think I've yelled at myself enough but this is all Yuki's fault for sleeping with Samantha" Kyo yells back at Shigure.

"No it's your fault for believing that for one night Tohru wanted you and you fell for it hook line and sinker now look at what you've caused" Shigure says in an accusing voice.

"I'm going upstairs to my room I'm tired of people yelling at me today" Kyo says frustrated.

"You no she could die giving birth to this child right" Shigure says to his retreating back.

"What in the hell did you say?" Yuki and Kyo both say simultaneously.

Shigure looks up to see Yuki standing at the top of the stairs looking down at him.

"The curse even though it's been lifted it still remains in your DNA if she has a cat it will tear her up from the inside out" Shigure say sadly looking at her feet.  
Yuki and Kyo both looked stunned and shocked. Then Kyo looks angry.

"Why didn't someone tell me about this?" Kyo says angrily.

"We didn't think it was necessary" Shigure admits sadly.

"Dammitt what can we do" Yuki asks worriedly.

"We can only hope that it's not born on the month of the cat" Shigure says sadly.

Both boys sit down worried and praying that she's not born on the year of the cat.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Tohru wakes up one morning with an intense pain in her stomach she heads downstairs to prepare breakfast. Kyo walks into the kitchen to find Tohru doubled over in pain clutching her stomach.

"Yuki, Shigure come quick something's wrong with Tohru" Kyo yells running to Tohru's side instantly.

Yuki and Shigure come running into the kitchen one helping Tohru to a chair to sit down while the other one quickly dails Hatori's number.

"Hatori is on his way how bad does it hurt Tohru" Yuki asks worriedly.

"It feels like something's trying to claw it's way out of me" Tohru says gasping for breathe.

The three men in the room all exchange a worried look praying that it's not what they're all thinking. Ten minutes later Hatori's car pulls up in front of the house.

"What's wrong?" Hatori asks then he sees Tohru sitting there gritting her teeth to bare the pain.

"Can someone please help her to me car I have to take her back to my office for a full examination" Hatori says worriedly.

Yuki and Kyo each support one side of her body as they walk her to Hatori's car all three of them get inside and ride back to Hatori's clinic. The three are left waiting outside while Hatori examines Tohru. Hatori walks out with a worried look on his face.

"Is she okay" Yuki, Kyo, Shigure asks worriedly.

"Is the baby okay" Kyo asks worriedly.

"Yes, they're both fine for the moment" Hatori says.

"What do you mean for the moment?" Yuki asks worriedly.

"Our worst fears have been realized even though the child is still small it has claws that much I can tell that is what's causing Tohru's intense pain" Hatori says.

"Is there anything you can do to help with the pain" Yuki asks.

"I've given her a sedative to help her sleep for a couple of hours" Hatori says.

"What happens when she wakes up?" Kyo asks worriedly.  
"Keep her calm and don't let her move to much when the baby feels her move it attacks" Hatori says.

"Okay we'll do exactly what you say" Shigure says.

Just then the door opens and in walks Akito looking very angry.

"Why was I not informed that the stupid cat had gotten Tohru pregnant?" Akito yells looking at them angrily especially Kyo.

"We did not think it was necessary" Shigure tries to calm the angry Akito down.

"You do not think I am the head of this family I do the thinking for you" Akito says walking past Shigure like he's nothing.

"We are sorry Akito it will not happen again" Shigure says bowing to his back.

"See that is doesn't so how is she" Akito says talking to Hatori.  
"Not well" Hatori admits sadly not looking Akito in the eye.

Just then they hear a crashing sound and run into the room to find Tohru wide awake a looking around frightened then she grabs her stomach. Akito walks over to her and places his hand on her stomach and Tohru instantly calms down.

"What did you do to her?" Kyo asks worriedly as Tohru falls back asleep.

"I control all things dealing with the zodiac including children I told the child to behave so it's mother could sleep" Akito says before leaving the room leaving three very surprised and confused people standing behind him.

"Did he actually just help Tohru" Yuki and Kyo asks shocked beyond belief.

"Yes, it would appear so" Hatori says a little shocked by Akito's actions as well wondering what Akito's really up to.

Soon Hatori takes the others back to Shigure's house leaving Tohru in his clinic to rest until tomorrow when he will take her home. A few minutes after they've left the door opens to Hatori's office.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Tohru is laying in the bed sleeping soundly as the man looks down at her with a sinister smile on his face.

"I told you that one day you would regret meeting the Sohma's" The person says looking at her angrily.

Tohru slowly begins to stir and opens her eyes to only find a note laying beside her. Just then Hatori walks back into the office.

"Tohru you're awake how are you feeling" Hatori asks.  
"Okay the pain is gone though" Tohru says giving Hatori a genuine smile.

"Let me take a look" Hatori says getting the ultrasound machine ready.

Hatori gets the ultrasound machine and takes a look the baby is sleeping. He looks at Tohru and smiles.

"It appears your bundle of joy is taking a nap" Hatori says.

Just then Hatori notices the piece of paper laying beside Tohru. Hatori reaches for it but Tohru grabs it first opening it.

"You will think you're tough but you're not you will die Tohru Honda because you have stolen something important from me and I promise you that"

Signed

Your Destruction

Tohru gasps after reading the note and drops it to the floor where Hatori picks it up and reads it looking all around his office wondering who could have delivered that note to Tohru. Hatori gives Tohru another sedative and heads to Akito private chambers suspecting him of doing it. Hatori knocks on Akito's door.

"Come in" Akito calls.

Hatori walks in and throws the note on Akito's bed. Akito picks up the note and reads it and gasps surprised by what it says. He looks back at Hatori seeing the accusing look in his eye.

"I had absolutely nothing to do with this" Akito says looking at Hatori seriously.  
"You expect me to believe that you have hated Tohru since she started living with Shigure" Hatori says.

"That is quite true Hatori but why would I threaten to kill her when I could have killed her while you were gone" Akito admits.

Meanwhile in the doctor's office someone stares down at Tohru with a sadistic smile on their face. They leave another note beside Tohru's pillow before leaving the office once more. A few minutes later Hatori returns to find another note laying next to Tohru's bed. Now Hatori realizes that Akito isn't behind this but who is then. He opens the note.

"You are a bitch you want everything your way and you don't care who's life you ruin well guess what your life is the one on the line now Tohru Honda so prepare for payback bitch"

Signed

Your Destruction

Hatori quickly puts the letter in his pocket with the other one standing guard outside Tohru's room making sure no one enters or leaves without him knowing. The person looks in from outside with a sadistic smile on there face as they watch the man pace back and forth in front of Tohru's door. They soon leave planning there next move.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note

I have come to regret that you will not be getting any updates on my stories for a while because I am having problems with my internet service and my computer will be temporarily shut down. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause but I assure you that I will continue writing and when my internet is fixed you will have a lot of reading to do. Again I apologize for any inconvenience.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

The next morning Yuki and Kyo arrive at Hatori's office only to find him sleeping against the door. Yuki slowly shakes him to try to get him up. He jumps upright and hits Yuki knocking him back. Yuki stares at Hatori still rubbing his sore jaw.

"Hey what did you hit me for" Yuki says angrily.

"Sorry I thought you were trying to attack Tohru" Hatori says blushing profusely.

"What do you mean did something happen to Tohru?" Kyo asks worriedly.

"Nothing besides what you did to her" Yuki says angrily before walking into Tohru's room.

Just then you hear a crashing noise and the other two quickly rush in the room to find Yuki laying on the ground. Hatori helps Yuki to his feet looking around at the ransacked room.

"What happened Yuki?" Hatori asks.

"I saw someone when I walked in they were near Tohru so I ran towards them they ran out the back knocking this table over on there way out" Yuki says.

"Well whoever it was is long gone" Kyo says as he walks back into the room a little breathless.

"We have to move Tohru they might come back" Yuki says.

"I agree but were can we move her to" Kyo asks.

"I guess the safest place is at Shigure's house so we can take turns watching her" Hatori says seriously.

"I agree let's go" Yuki says walking over to Tohru's bed and picking her up bridal style caring her out of the hospital.

Kyo and Hatori stare after him jealously but follow him anyway more worried about her safety than about who carries her. Halfway to Shigure's house Tohru wakes up and notices she's not in the hospital anymore and she's in someone's arms. She starts blushing profusely and looks up into Yuki gorgeous aquamarine eyes.

"Why are you carrying me Yuki?" Tohru asks shyly.

"You're pregnant it's better if you don't walk to much" Yuki says before kissing her softly on the lips.

A growl comes from behind the two and Yuki suddenly releases her lips before continuing to walk while Hatori is trying to hold a furious Kyo back.

"How dare he kiss her like that right in front of me she is carrying my child" Kyo yells loud enough for Yuki to hear.

Tohru notices Yuki's arms tighten around her and he is gritting his teeth.

"Yuki are you okay" Tohru asks sweetly.

"Yeah, Tohru I'm fine" Yuki says kissing her on the cheek and getting another growl from behind him.

Just then everyone stops as they hear a rustling noice in the bushes. Kyo jumps in and grabs Momiji out from the bushes.

"What are you doing following us you stupid rabbit?" Kyo says angrily.

"I saw you guys leave with tohru and I was worried so I followed you" Momiji says.

The three continue on there way. Tohru still deep in thought because she has a very important decision to make concerning her and her babies future that is if she survives.


End file.
